


Mothers daughters Sons and fathers

by Delanor_Took



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Just a character sheet, Names and ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanor_Took/pseuds/Delanor_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the list of kids and relationships for<br/>I dont wear pinstripes i wear an arc reactor necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers daughters Sons and fathers

Olivia "Libby" Rae Rogers: Steve Rogers and Emmy Gradys 17 year old daughter. She is the product of a super soldier and a telepath. She is in a commited relationship with Race for 3 years and loves him. She is an excellent fighter and telepath, a developed. Her best friend is Cass. 

Cassidy "Cass" Stark: Tony and Pepper's 17 year old daughter. She operates a modified Iron Man suit that resembles a belt around her waist. She is more like her mother, but is extremely smart and intellegent. She single handly creates about 3 dozen different inventions for her fathers company. She has been in a relationship with Misha Barton for 4 years and loves him dearly.

Misha Barton: Clint and Natashas son. He is 17. He is an extremely talented fighter and marksman and has followed in the footsteps of both his parents and all of his other family members. He has that devil may care attitude of his father but a strong prensence like his mother. He and Cass are engaged. 

Rayden “Race” Barnes: Bucky Barnes son. He is 18 years old and is just as strong as his father. He is in a very serious relationship with Libby. He has several belts in martial arts and is quite adept at knife and sword fighting.

Jessica “Jesse” Banner: Bruce Banner’s 16 year old daughter and twin sister of Luke Banner. She is incontrol of the Gamma radiation changes in her body and only grows about a foot or so. She is currently single but her childhood friend Jamie is in love with her.

Luke Banner. Bruce Banner’s 16 year old son and twin of Jesse. He has control of the Gamma radiation and is dating Elle Foster and had been for a year. He is the youngest of the children and is the most protected. 

Elliana "Elle" Foster: Thor and Jane Foster’s 17 year old daughter. She is a demi god and immortal. She wields a sword called Mifda that can call lightening to her. She lives both on Migard and Asgard. She is dating Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS


End file.
